Letting Loose
by lovingSkipper
Summary: Briana goes out and has a few drinks, but what will that result in? Read to find out! One-shot!


**Here's a little one-shot I made! Hope you enjoy!**

Briana was going through some things in Kowalski's lab. She wanted to know why he had been acting weird around her lately. She looked in drawers, on his desk, around the room, everywhere. She didn't find anything. Briana sighed. Naturally.

As she was about to leave, she thought about going out and having a few drinks. She hadn't done that in a long time.

Briana left the HQ, and went out to have a few drinks.

**Later that night**

Kowalski was in his lab, arranging stuff around. He knew Briana went through his things, he just didn't know where she had placed half the stuff. He was thinking of where she was. No one knew where she was or what she was doing, and everyone was worried.

Skipper was in the HQ, drinking his coffee and wondering where Briana went or what she was doing. He glanced at the fishbowl entrance, thinking about what he'd do if she didn't come back.

Private was watching TV, trying to stop worrying about Briana. He was trying hard, but it wasn't working. It was ten and she wasn't back. He sighed, shook his head, and went back to watching his TV show.

Rico was in his usual corner, brushing the hair of his doll. He was thinking about Briana. Where on this planet could she be? He wanted to find out, but he didn't know where to look.

Skipper told everyone to go to bed. If she's not back by tomorrow morning, he thought, I'll go find her.

Kowalski stayed in his lab, rearranging everything still. He was almost done, when Briana came into the lab, stumbling.

It was midnight when she came back. She was stumbling a bit and she was giggling. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Briana? Are you drunk or something?" Kowalski asked, knowing it was probably a yes.

Briana nodded and giggled again. She got up close to him and kept giggling.

"You're lucky Skipper isn't here and awake." Kowalski said, watching her get closer to him.

"Oh, I know." She said, putting her flippers on his chest and leaned on him.

"What are you doing?" Kowalski asked again, not knowing what she was planning to do.

"You'll see." She replied.

"Briana, do you know what you're doing?"

"Do you know that you're sexy?"

Kowalski blushed and stuttered. "Y-You n-need to s-snap out of i-it."

Briana giggled, and wrapped her flippers around his neck.

Kowalski didn't know what to do, so he just tagged along and wrapped his flippers around her waist.

Briana giggled and leaned in towards him.

Kowalski kissed her. And she kissed him back.

After a few minutes, Kowalski swooped Briana off her feet and brought her out to the couch (A/N: There's a couch in this story. Don't ask.) and laid her down. She dragged him down next to her.

They both passed out at about one to two in the morning.

**Around six**

Briana woke up around 6:30 the next morning, finding herself in Kowalski's flippers. She didn't know what all had happened, all she knew was Kowalski had taken advantage of her while she was drunk.

She was sick to the stomach at that thought. She could've thrown up. That's when she slapped Kowalski, yelled, "Why did you take advantage of me?" and went storming off.

Marlene seen Briana storm out of the HQ and sit by the water. Then, out of anger, splashed some water to the side of her.

Marlene went over to Briana. "What's wrong?"

"Kowalski took advantage of me while I was drunk last night." Briana replied through a gritted beak.

"How so?"

Biana explained what she could remember about the night before.

Marlene sighed. "Maybe he thought it was his only chance."

"To take advantage of me?"

"No, to get close to you. I've been watching you and him from my habitat and it looks like he likes you."

"I feel like a retard for yelling at him now."

"Don't. All you need to do is make it up to him."

Briana looked at Marlene. "You're right. I need to make things right."

After that, Briana went into the HQ to see Kowalski hiding in his lab and Skipper watching TV with Private and Rico.

Briana felt her stomach turn. She had scared Kowalski into hiding. She went over and knocked on the door.

Kowalski hesitated before opening the door, and when he did, Briana slipped in quickly.

She quickly pulled him in and closed the door, locking it.

Kowalski looked at her. "Briana, what are you doing?"

Briana walked up to him and pinned him against the wall. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Briana?" Kowalski asked again. He noticed the smile on her face. What was she doing?

Briana didn't speak. She smiled and made her beak get really close to his, but they didn't touch. Close to it, though.

Kowalski froze. He didn't know what was happening. But he soon found out.

**Outside the lab**

Skipper had watch three half-hour shows since Briana had slipped into Kowalski's lab. He didn't know what was going on in there, but he was sure to find out.

After the fourth show, Skipper got up and was about to open the door, but it was locked. He tried looking into the window, but there was a shade over it. Skipper got out a key and opened the door, to see Kowalski and Briana passionately kissing.

Skipper stood there, beak dropped a bit. He didn't expect that.

Kowalski and Briana were laying down on his table, kissing, Briana on top and Kowalski underneath her. Briana had her flippers on his chest and he had his flippers around her neck.

Skipper shut the door, and then leaned on it. He was shocked. That's not something he expected.

But nobody else knew what they actually did that night.

**Hope you like it! Review!**


End file.
